


Missing  Betrothed

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Loki and Sigyn [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Death, Loyalty, Mourning, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: Theoric, Sigyn's betrothed goes missing.  She returns to Asgard in "mourning" for her betrothed. All the while her relationship with Loki grows.





	Missing  Betrothed

Volstagg, Hogan and Lady Sif stood in the hall waiting for Thor and Loki to come out of the king training. Fandral came running into the room.

“Have you heard?” Fandral asked.

“Heard what?” Sif asked.

“Lady Sigyn has returned,” Fandral stated.

“Really Loki will be pleased,” Hogan said.

“Will there be a banquet in her honor?”Volstagg asked.

“I very much doubt it Volstagg. It is grievous time.”Fandral said.

“What has happened?” Sif asked.

“Sigyn betrothed has gone missing on a mission from Odin.”

“Isn't he one of Odin's Crimson Hawks?” Volstagg asked.

“Yes, Theoric, he was a great warrior and quite a handsome one too.”

“He was not quick-witted as Loki is though,” Hogan said.

“Look here she comes,” Fandral said.

The warriors three and Lady Sif looked over. Lady Sigyn came into the room. She stood out in the seas of her sisters' blonde hair. Her bow-shaped full lips were a deep-set pout. Her long wavy dark brown nearly black hair flowed down over her shoulders. She was dressed in a golden gown with a tiny silver choker in the shape of a triangle. The sleeves of the gown were bell-shaped and nearly see through. Her pale porcelain-like skin stood out. Her full breasts nearly spilled out of the top of her gown. The gown flowed to the floor. Around her narrow tucked in at the waist was a silver belt. All of Sigyn seven sisters all wore similar gowns to the one that Sigyn wore. Sigyn had a golden diadem tucked into her hair so it kept her hair off her face. Tiny golden drops played on her forehead. Idunn, Nanna, Lofn, Hnossa, Syn, Var, Sjofn, Snotra, and Sigyn were all beautiful in their right, mostly because they were the daughters of Freya. Sigyn deep blue eyes drifted to Sif and warrior three. Her large expressive eyes held so much sadness in them. Sif was not fooled by Sigyn display. But she could feel that the warriors three fell for it hook line and sinker. Sigyn and her sister walked out of the hall heading for the gardens.

“She hiding something,” Sif said.

“Come off it Sif she just lost her betrothed,” Fandral stated.

“Mark my words she up to something,” Sif said.

* * *

 

An hour later, Lady Sigyn and her sisters sat in the gardens. She was seated on a bench. Var sat next to her. Her light blonde hair hung down her back in a thick braid. Var was the goddess of marriage and contracts. Idunn stood behind Sigyn with her hand on her shoulders. Her hair was bright blonde that hugs her curves in pin-straight locks. Idunn was the goddess of immortality. Syn sat on the other side of Sigyn. Her hair sun like blonde hair was piled up in a braided updo. Syn was the goddess of vigilance. Snotra kneeled next to Sigyn's right knee. Her hair was more russet blonde hair it was braided in a crown on top of her hair then it flowed down her shoulders. Snotra was the goddess of virtue and self-control. Nanna sat behind Snotra. She was idly playing with Snotra hair. Nanna's golden blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had two small braids that wrapped back to the ponytail. Nanna's was the goddess of fertility and beauty. Sjofn sat next to Sigyn's other knee. She had flowers braided into her light blonde hair. Sjofn was the goddess of love and harmony. Behind Sjofn was Lofn. Lofn had bright golden blonde hair that flowed around her body in waves. Lofn was the goddess of passion. Their half-sister Hnossa sat next to Lofn. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back away from her face but then flowed like waves down her back. Hnossa was the goddess of sensuality and infatuation. They were all trying to comfort Sigyn. Loki walked into the gardens on the way to his room. Sigyn blue eyes traveled over to Loki's eyes. Everyone else who passed through the gardens left quickly when noticed Sigyn and her sisters but not Loki. He stood in the shadows. His eyes locked with Sigyn's.

“Go sisters the queen must need you or mother must need you,” Sigyn said quietly.

“But Sigyn you need us,” Sjofn said.

“Sjofn, Queen Frigga must need you more than I. I must come to terms with this on own” Sigyn said.

“She is right sisters nothing we can tell her will make this any easier. You’re strong Sigyn stronger than most of us” Syn said.

“Thank you Syn,” Sigyn said.

“Come girls let's leave Sigyn to her thoughts. You know where to find us. Sigyn my dear if you need us,” Idunn said.

“Thank Idunn,” Sigyn said.

Idunn ran her hand down Sigyn oval jawline. One by one all her sister left, leaving Loki and Sigyn alone. Even when she talked to her sister her eyes stayed on Loki's. Once they were all gone. Loki motioned to her to come over to him. Sigyn rose to her full height of five foot eight inches. She slinked over to him one hip at a time. She wore a sly grin on her face with a coy look in her eyes.

“I missed you, my prince,” Sigyn said coyly.

Sigyn ran the tip of her tongue across her full bottom lip. Loki wore a wicked smirk. He grabbed her waist. He pulled her up against his length. He was taller than her. He was not as muscular as Thor by any means. But to Sigyn, he could not be more perfect. She gasped as he did that. Loki smiled at her. Then turned them then pushed into the wall. Her arms went around his neck. She moaned as pressed his body completely against her so her full breast flattened completely against his chest. His lips descended on her lips. She quickly opened her mouth for him. Their passionate kiss left them both breathless. He pulled away from her lips. She whimpered at the loss of his lips. His hands tangled in her thick dark waves. She tilted her head to the side. Her hands started to play with his hair. She smiled at him coyly. His lips started to trail kisses down her neck. They were lost in their passionate embrace. Thor came barreling into the garden with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogan.

“Loki where are you,” Thor yelled.

Sigyn and Loki looked at each other. He brought his finger to his lips. She smiles and leaned in to kiss him one last time. She pulled away and moved her lips next to his ear.

“Later tonight,” Sigyn whispered.

Sigyn moved her lips away. Loki looked at her and grinned. She made sure she looked presentable. Before, she headed out to greet Thor. Loki followed suit and walked out behind her. She had the forlorn look on her face again. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogan looked at her sadly. Sif had her arms crossed under her chest.

“Lady Sigyn, have you seen my brother?” Thor asked.

“He was just here comforting me, Prince Thor. My betrothed is has been missing for a week.” Sigyn said sadly.

“My deepest sympathies Lady Sigyn, All-father wants to see you,” Thor said.

Loki walked over to the group. He placed a conforming hand on her back. Sigyn eyes traveled to Loki's. She gave him a sad smile. Sif huffed and rolled her eyes. Loki offered Sigyn his arm.

“I will take Lady Sigyn to father,” Loki said.

“Thank you, my prince,” Sigyn said.

Sigyn took his pre-offer arm. Loki and Sigyn walked off together. The warrior three watch them leave arm and arm. The men all wore a sad look. Thor had a look of sympathy for Lady Sigyn. Sigyn had been a friend of Loki and his since she first came to the palace when she was barely seven years old. In fact, Loki and Thor were both around the same age at the time they met.  She was a shy skinny young girl back then. She did not look like she was truly the daughter of Lady Freya. Now she looked like she belonged with her beautiful sisters. She had the coloring of her grandmother or so Fandral had told Thor. In all reality, she was more Loki friend then Thor. He was happy for his brother.

“Let go to train, Thor,” Sif said.

That broke Thor from his thoughts. He turned and regarded Sif. He nodded and they walked off to train.


End file.
